


One Day...

by firefly_feels



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Cute Ending, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_feels/pseuds/firefly_feels
Summary: The Princess grows ever tired of trying to keep Calamity Ganon at bay, but she also grows ever tired of his annoying presence. They're both exhausted from fighting each other for a full century, it only makes sense that they'd get distracted right?





	One Day...

_A hundred years. It's been a hundred years, and finally she felt her hero’s awakening spark in her soul. He was alive, and now it was just a matter of time…_

A matter of time, just a matter of time Zelda would tell herself as she stood in the center of the decrepit throne room, pushing on to keep Ganon under her thumb. He couldn't leave the confines of this castle as long as Zelda was here. Knowing that, that meant that there wasn't much for them to do. 

And Ganon wasn't so much a patient person as Zelda was.

“Princess, my dear-”

“Don't call me that, Your Highness will be just fine,” She sniped at him, keeping her focus. He always did this, trying to distract her. In the past, he was much more malevolent, but Ganon seemed to lose his motivation for it. Now, he was just a nuisance.

“Sorry Zelda, anyway,” He continued, disregarding her remark. “Aren't you tired of keeping me down? Don't you ever want to sleep or something? Or eat?”

“I'm sorry, but does it look like I can do that? I have a job, and that job is keeping you from destroying Hyrule, and that job is unfortunately a twenty-four-seven thing, so there are no breaks.”

Ganon approached from behind Zelda, laying a large hand on her shoulder. It dwarfed her in comparison, but she didn't seem to flinch. He pressed on.

“Yes, I understand that, but… Well, I don't know. Nevermind-”

“Spit it out, Ganon? What do you want? You know that whatever rotten thing you say to me won't let me let you out of here.” Zelda spat at him.

“Yes, Zelda, I know that perfectly well. Sorry, sorry,” Ganon backed off, taking his hand away. “The thing is, just, dear Hylia it's so _boring_ here.”

The princess grunted and finally opened her eyes, taking her hands away from their praying position and throwing them to her sides in annoyance.

“You think I don't know that, Ganny?! Gods, we've been here for a hundred years, just waiting for Link to wake up to destroy you and rescue me! And you don't make it any better, acting like a bored child, always pestering me-”

“Hey, look, do not call me that. No one but my mom has called me ‘Ganny’ since I was about, I believe a young teen? Still, either way, what else am I supposed to do?! You're my only friend in this castle,”

Zelda rolled her eyes maliciously, resting her hands on her hips. “Oh, I'm your friend now? I'm not your friend! Go hang out with the bokoblins if you're bored and want friends.”

“But they are the most dense creatures in all of Hyrule!” Ganon complained, throwing his head back in frustration. “You're the only one I can really talk to. And face it Zelda-”

“ _Your Highness-_ ”

“-You and I are bound by the triforce, we're meant to be together,”

Zelda made a disgusted noise and took a step away, looking about ready to knock him into next tuesday. Ganon groaned and slapped a hand to his face.

“Not like that. I meant by fate, we're bound together by fate.”

“Yes, and so is Link,”

“But that's the thing,” He interrupted. “Link is the one to always save the day. He's the incarnate of courage, he perseveres to save you and defeat me. Haven't you noticed the pattern yet?”

Zelda’s eyes narrowed, looking Ganon up and down. This wasn't usually like him. Had he grown ill? Wait, why would she care if he was ill? Either way...

“What's the point you're trying to get at, Ganny?” She asked suspiciously.

“I… I'm not quite sure, but I guess I'm tired of always being defeated,”

“Yeah, no kidding-”

“Well, no, I take that back.” He replied, trying to escape Zelda’s sarcasm. “I'm tired of being the bad guy. Power isn't bad, it's not bad to be powerful or to want to be, right? But, every time I'm reborn, I'm born anew… but _every_ time, something drives me too far. I don't know…” Ganon sat down, his height allowing himself to be eye level with Zelda even while sitting.

She eyed him scrupulously, not used to him showing himself to be so vulnerable. Was he not always so evil as he was now? Ganon said he had a mother who called him such an endearing name, and he always had the habit of batting away bokoblins from Zelda so they never hurt her.

“Um… Ganny? Are you, well, are you okay?”

“I'll be honest, Zelda, I'm not very okay. I'm honestly angry. Not at you, or Link, but at fate herself. She always puts me in the place of the antagonist, to make time proceed. Don't you believe that that's maybe, well, cruel?” Ganon asked. It made Zelda think about it, really think about it, and how that was for him.

Always being given the short end of the stick, always knowing that you'll always be the evil in the story, and always knowing that you'll never be even close to your victory and destined to be destroyed and to be reborn again, only to be destroyed over and over.

That was… a terrible fate indeed.

Zelda was surprised that she felt pity for him.

Zelda's eyes softened now when she looked at him, now that she knew how he worked, even if it was only a glimpse. She approached Ganon, close enough now that he had to look up at her. 

“Ganon I'm… I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry, Princess,” He told her. He leaned forward enough so that his head rested on her stomach, his eyes closing. He sounded so tired when he spoke, his voice lowering and become drawn out slightly. “I'm exhausted, aren't you?”

Ganon’s sudden affection, and his soft words caught Zelda by surprise. She couldn't help but run a hand through his red hair, and she heard him sigh. No wonder he always pestered her about being tired, he must be exhausted himself.

“Yes, actually. I've been tired for a long time, what with no sleep and all…”

“Understandable…” He mumbled.

Things suddenly seemed so calm in the ancient throne room. Like time stopped, and it was just the two of them in the world. Zelda, gently running her fingers through Ganon’s hair and him feeling perfectly content with her affection and content. It was so strange to find such a perfect moment of affection, if not love, between two supposed adversaries, but it definitely existed.

Whether it was because they were bound to be together by fate, or if simply being together for a century has, in some strange way, brought them closer together, all the two of them knew that they finally felt at peace with each other.

Zelda leaned down and gave a soft kiss to the top of his head, a sudden loving urge taking over her. He was tired, hurt, and so was she, and she understood that now. Ganon suddenly wrapped his arms around her, taking her by surprise once again, but she surprisingly wasn't bothered by this.

“Affectionate, hm?” She pointed out teasingly. He didn't move, only mumbling something into her dress.

“...I'm sorry.”

“I… I forgive you, Ganon. I'm sorry fate is cruel to you. But maybe, maybe one day, we can live in harmony. One day…”

_To one day live in harmony. It seems like a stretch, but it's not impossible. Maybe, even in this timeline, all three parts of the Triforce can live peacefully together to protect the land of Hyrule..._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 12 in the morning in about an hour or so. I'm sorry it sucks but hell, I hope you like it dudes~


End file.
